


Boy, you're an alien

by LittleTurtle95



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Blankets, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Sappy, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: When his best friend Bill Denbrough forced Eddie to go to the Area 51 raid lying to his mother, it was already obvious that it was the worst idea ever.When he finally arrived and met an annoying hyperactive boy in square glasses and green alien hoodie it only confirmed what he already knew: all of this was undeniably stupid.Until it wasn't.Or, the Area 51 raid AU no one asked for.





	Boy, you're an alien

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm the worst, this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written. But I loved the hypothetical aesthetic of an Area 51 raid AU and I had to write it. I'm sorry y'all.
> 
> The title and the following lines come from the song "E.T." by Katy Perry.

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_  
_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_***_

  
The voices were loud and the people were way more than how Eddie had imagined. He rolled his eyes as the bus stopped and he stood up.

** _Big Bill 9.45 PM _ **  
** _You there?_ **

** _>>> Yeah, we just arrived. It's crowded. I hate you._ **

He closed his eyes and sighed, jumping off the bus with the flow. The place really was crowded, indeed. The sky was dark and he could spot the Milky Way with no particular struggle. There was no light pollution there in the middle of the desert.  
_"What__ a stupid bet"_

** _Big Bill 9.47 PM_ **  
** _Take a pic or it didn't happen._ **

Eddie bit his lips in frustration as he obliged.

His best friend Bill forced him to bet about who was gonna win a stupid bike race, as like they didn't both know Bill was the best at it, and now he lost and travelled all the way here, in Nevada, during this stupid raid in this stupid Area 51 for this stupid Facebook meme.

_"What a stupid bet"_

He thought again, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. And yet here he was, with nothing but his meds and his inhaler in hand, ready to spend the night alone with all those idiots who came willingly to this stupid stupid... stupid what? Sit in? Reunion? Event? He didn't even know.

There were a lot of people holding signs with conspiracy theories, a few weirdos in alien costumes, and someone average looking just like him, but nobody was alone. He was the only one. He sighed and looked towards the base. The military men looked bored and somehow amazed behind the barbed wire, and Eddie felt at least a bit comforted.

** _Big Bill_ **  
** _Holy fuck Eddie, I don't believe you actually did it!_ **

** _>>> You know that when I give my words I don't go back. That's why I can't believe I agreed with your cursed bet in the first place._ **

This was certainly going to be a long night. He wandered around, looking suspiciously at the thrilled boys and girls, rarely men and women, around him.

He started to realise he should have brought a blanket to sit on, since he didn't want to get allergies resting on the dusty ground. After the nine hours flight and four hours drive from Derry all the way there he was tired of sitting still, but he knew this was going to end soon and he would have needed to lay down somewhere later. He took his antihistamine to be safe, but he knew it wouldn't be enough if he had to sit on that filthy ground. He was allergic to dust, not to mention some bugs, ants, hell even snakes could bite him and poison him to death.

The thought made him nearly choke, he reached for his aspirator in his pocket and sucked a breath. He needed to chill or the night could only worsen.

He was deep lost in his thoughts when someone next to him shouted

"Hey, Staniel! I found one! Come see!"  
making him jump.

There was a boy, looking at him with a huge grin. He was tall, lanky, and had some square glasses that made his eyes look insanely big. He had a weird cheap green alien hoodie he was wearing surprisingly confidently. His looks were somehow magnetic, but Eddie was clearly annoyed nonetheless.

"What the hell? You scared me! No need to yell like that!" Eddie snapped.

Before Mr Hoodie could explain himself, a blond curled head appeared, and a smaller and seemingly pissed off boy approached them with a furrowed brow on his forehead.

_"At least he's dressed properly" _Eddie thought, confused as the two kept staring.

"He's no alien, dumbass. He's probably a weirdo like you that somehow enjoyed the idea to wander around a no fly zone for no purpose"

"Actually I hate being here. I lost a bet with my best friend, that's all" Eddie added, to clarify his position.

The dumbass grinned wider.

"He _has_ to be an alien, Stan. He can't be human, too pretty"

Eddie's face flushed, speechless, and the boy named Stan rolled his eyes so hard he could have lost them in his skull.

"I didn't come here to hear your shitty pick up lines, you know"

"You right. You came here because you're the bestest of friends!" the boy said, then he cleared his throat and gave his right hand to Eddie who hesitantly accepted it. "Nice to meet you, cute cheeks. I'm Richie, and this is my friend Stan. We're here alien hunting, and I just caught you" he winked, making Eddie's frown deepen.

"I'm Eddie. Hundred percent human. And you're not gonna catch anyone dressed like that"

The boy named Stan rolled his eyes again.

"Can't believe it worked. You're so annoying. I'm going to find a place to place the blanket. Don't leave me alone for too long, I'll get bored" he said, moving away with a flip of his hand.

"What? What worked? It didn't! It didn't at all, where are you going?" Eddie asked, while Richie snorted and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, it's not funny at all! Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"You're so funny, Eds! Funny and cute, I bet you're smart, too. You truly are an alien"

"I'm not cute, stop that! And don't call me Eds, it's Eddie. It's already short for Edward"

"We'll get along so well, you and I! Come, let's go for a walk. Maybe we'll find something interesting" he said, gently grabbing his wrist and leading him near the barbed wire.

"Somebody else is going to get in for sure. I want to be here when it happens"

"Somebody else? What do you mean?" Eddie asked, passing by a group of people holding **_Jesus was an alien_** signs.

"Two men tried to cut the net one hour ago. They got arrested. It was fun"

"Oh God, that's so dumb!"

"It is. Everybody knows to get in you need a proper alien to help you. That's why I befriended you in the first place. That and because I'm using you to get to your mum, hot stuff"

Eddie closed his eyes in disgust. "You're so gross! And you don't even know my mom, that makes no sense!"

"She must be beautiful if you're the result" the other said nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't want to be here if something happens. My mom doesn't know what I'm doing, I don't need the press to film anywhere near me and get caught"

"Overprotective mother, huh?" the other asked.

Eddie sighed heavily. "Like hell she is"

"Totally understandable, if you ask me. I wouldn't send my alien son anywhere near an alien prison, too"

Eddie smiled. "You're a dumbass"

"Thank you, sweet cheeks" he winked.

The phone in Eddie's pocket started buzzing and he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of the devil..." he muttered, as he picked up.

"Hi Ma. What's up?"

_"Eddie bear, how are you? Are you okay? Did you took your meds honey?"_

"Yes I took the meds. Everything's okay". Richie looked at him with a questioning look.

_"Please honey tell me they didn't feed you anything inappropriate. I know you, you would be capable to eat something you shouldn't only for the sake of politeness and then you'll be sick. Maybe I shouldn't have let you go"_

"No I didn't eat anything I couldn't, of course I didn't. Didn't I tell you Bill's aunt is celiac, too? She baked for me gluten free cookies! Yeah, I know, so cool..." Richie had his hands on his mouth trying to not burst into laugh as Eddie kept talking.

_"If you say so... but please Eddie bear promise me you won't do anything I wouldn't approve. And take your antibiotics before sleep. Hope you had fun honey. I have to go now, stay safe. I love you"_

"Yes, we had fun. Yes, I swear, I won't forget the antibiotics. I love you too. Good night"

As he hanged up, Richie was looking at him with a smirk.

"What?"

"Who's _Bill_? Is he your boyfriend?"

Eddie laughed at the words. There was a time when he was in love with Bill, Bill was great, but now he was absolutely past it.

"He's my best friend. I told ma I'm being at his place tonight"

Richie kept smiling and sighed. "I see"

"And you? What about you? Got any significant other?"

The boy shrugged, then looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Yes. There actually is someone. Didn't you know?"

Eddie frowned, annoyed and a bit disappointed. "Of course I didn't. We literally just met!"

"How come? Me and your mother are really happy together! Didn't she talk to you about me?"

"Richie! So gross! Stop it!" he shouted, pushing him playfully.

"You're too easy to foul, Eds! I can't believe it! No, there's no one. Well, there's no one _for now_" said as he winked. Eddie snorted.

They decided to move, since Eddie didn't want to stay anywhere near the press. There was a man selling alien souvenirs and gadgets and Richie lead him there, taking his wrist again in his hand.

"That green headband with antennas, thanks"

"Five dollars" the man said flatly. He was looking at them with a deep frown, visibly annoyed. Richie took some money out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"All for you, old boy. And try to smile less, you're making me blind!" he added, as the man gave him the headband. The seller grunted and shot him a pissed look.

"What a funny man, isn't he?" Richie asked jokingly as they walked away.

"You can't just wander around teasing people with your indelicate jokes, you know that right?"

"_Teasing_ people? Everybody loves my jokes! What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, keep telling that yourself"

"Ouch, you're hurting me Eds!"

"Don't call me Eds!"

"Just put it on and walk with me, what do you say?" Richie smirked, handing him the headband.

"What?"

"Come on Eds, you didn't think it was for me, right? I already have this wonderful hoodie! Besides, everybody should know how much an alien you are!"

Eddie bit his lower lip but took it hesitantly. "I don't like this bizarre kind of things..."

"Bizarre? It's not bizarre! We're at the area 51 raid, you already are the most bizarre person you know now, even without this"

"I guess you're right..." he muttered, putting it finally on the top of his head.

"How's it?"

The other was staring at him, he sighed and then shook his head.

"Stunning. I can't believe it"

"You can't believe it? So you bought it to make me look dumb?" Eddie reply. He was trying not to sound flattered but he failed.

"I bought it to make you look cute, but instead you're stunning. Must be the alien gene" he lighted on a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Want some?"

Eddie stepped back and breathed in his aspirator.

"No thanks. In my planet smoke gives lungs cancer and I'm sensible"

"Well, in planet earth, where I'm from, smoking is just cool" the other replied, keeping the cigarette between his lips.  
Eddie sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"You can't believe you're doing what, exactly?"

"All of this. I lied to my mother... travelled across the country alone... I've never done this kind of things before. My mom... she's a pretty suffocating woman. She fed me with nothing but blank vegs and a ton of meds since I was little. She didn't let me play outside with my few friends. I've never even eaten in a fast food once in my life, you know?"

Richie had his mouth open in surprise "You're telling me you never stepped in a McDonald in your whole life?"

"Yes. Exactly. And she hates when I'm around other people. God knows how many years passed before she let Bill come into my house. She only wants me to stay with her until she finds some average girl just like her to force her keep me under control like she always did. I can't believe I'm here, Bill was right. I think he made me bet to let me finally do something different just for once" he stayed silent for a few seconds, Richie still staring, then he added "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start complaining like that. It's just you've been nice to me and I..."

The other silenced him with a flip of his hand. "Shush, Eds. You're not boring me at all. It sucks. I'm really sorry"

"It sucks, it really does! She doesn't even know I'm gay, such a bigot! I think she'd send me in some rehab center or some shit if she..."

"Thank fucking God!" Richie blurted out, after exhaling some smoke.

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... fuck. It's just, you talked about finding a girl and my gaydar usually never misses a hint, so I was afraid I misunderstood, but then..."

"And why'd you care about me being gay? We literally just met"

Eddie felt an arm passing on his shoulders, holding him closer.

"Come on Eds, you know why I care, you're not stupid"

"I seriously have no idea..." he started, but his phone buzzed again. Richie rolled his eyes.

"It's Bill. Sorry. I've... I've to go. See you around Richie"

"Hey, wait!" he heard him say frantically as he was walking away.

"Oy Big Bill, what's wrong? Did my mother see you? You're outside, aren't you? Did we get caught?"

_"Of co-course __I'm-m__ not outside, __E-Eddie__. I'm not __stu__-__stu__-stupid__. I __n-never_ _l-left_ _the-the__ house today"_

"Oh my God, thank you. Wait, no, no fucking thank you, it's your fault I'm here in the first place"

_"__I-I'm__ sure you-you'll __t-thank__ me __s-soon__. You __n-needed_ _t-this__"_

"I so very didn't, Bill. Why did you call, anyway?"

_"_ _I'm-I'm_ _ just _ _bo-bored_ _. I _ _c-can't_ _ go _ _out-t-_ _tside_ _ because your _ _m-m-mo_ _..."_

"My mother will know I'm not with you at your aunt's place. I know"

_"__Juh__-georgie__ is with his __fr-friends_ _s-so__ I've literally __n-nothing_ _t-to__ do here. How's-__ow's_ _g-going__?"_

"It's the worst, really. There's a lot of weird people, two men already got arrested. And there's this guy who keeps flirting with me, so annoying..."

_"_ _Al-already_ _? _ _Y-you_ _ just _ _g-got_ _ there! _ _You-you_ _ really are a _ _ca-catch_ _, Eddie. _ _I-I_ _ knew it!"_

"I'm not a catch, what are you talking about? Jeez, Billy. Besides, I so not like him. He's not funny, and annoying, and has this stupid grin that..."

_"Oh __d-dear_ _y-you_ _al-already__ like him. __Tha__-that's crazy __m-man__"_

"What? I don't! Why, why did you say that?"

Richie was looking for Stanley, pushing himself in the cheering crowd of people. He was frowning and thinking deeply.

When he saw him, he noticed he found a spot to place their green alien blanket, close to another one with little UFOs drawn on the side. There were three blanket neighbors on it. There was what it looked like a kissing couple, and then a boy with dark skin and dark hair that was chatting with Stan while his two friends were making out near him.

There was a sign on the ground that said **_FREE _****_E.T._****_ FROM THE GOVERNMENT _**that would have made Richie laugh if he wasn't disappointed.

He sighed and sit down near his friend.

"Oh hey Rich. Already here? Where's the alien? This is Mike"

"Nice to meet you" he muttered, lying down and looking at the sky with a serious look on his face. He didn't answer the questions.

"Nice to meet you too?" Mike replied, looking confused.

"What? Trouble in paradise?" Stan asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I think I scared him. Fuck. He ran away"

"Sorry, Mike. Wait a min" Stan said, and the boy smiled understandingly. He turned to face Richie with a furrowed brow.

"What did you say? He was already for it, how the hell did you even ruin it?"

"I don't know. He mentioned his mother didn't know he was gay, that she would send him to rehab if she knew, and I said like _thank God_ because, you know, you can never be sure these days, and..."

"Oh my God, you're the worst. Of course he left"

"Stanley please don't be harsh, I really cared this time!" Richie pleaded.

"You always say you care and yet you fall in love again in every new place you go to"

"This time it's different. He's an alien, Stan. How could I want someone else after that?"

Stanley sighed. "If he's interested he'll come back. Try not to fuck it up this time. But please, I don't want to be the third wheel, so be discreet"

"God, don't tell me about that" they heard, and saw Mike sighing helplessly while the red haired girl and the chubby boy were still kissing on the blanket.

"I'll keep you company, I know this asshole is gonna leave me alone like an idiot again. Give it time..." Stan said reassuringly and

Mike smiled, relieved. Richie smirked.

"Oh, you'll keep him company? How generous of you, Stanley!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rich!" the other snapped then turned back to face his new friend.

"Excuse him, what were you saying?"

An hour later, Stanley and Mike were making heart eyes to eachother and Richie had learned the couple on the blanket was formed by Beverly, a cool funny girl with cigarettes, and Ben, a guy with the softest smile and kind eyes. He was looking helplessly at the sky, sighing and feeling like shit, when he heard someone clear his throat next to him.

"Ahem. Do you mind to share this blanket with me? I'm allergic to dust and I desperately need to sit down" Richie tilted his head and saw him in all his beauty, cheeks flushed, hesitant smile, green antennas and everything.

"Eds! Welcome back!" he grinned, pushing Stanley to save him some space.

"Hey!" the other roared and Mike chuckled.

"Be careful!"

"Whatever, Staniel" Richie replied, still staring at the boy in front of him.

Eddie sat and then layed down, getting closer. Richie looked at him with a questioning look and he nodded, so he put back an arm round his shoulders. They kept looking at the stars, hearing muffled voices of Mike and Stan chatting and distant occasional screaming from the crowd that now was dissipating in smaller groups like theirs.

"Can you see your planet up there?" Richie asked, eyes still focused on the stars.

Eddie shook his head. "Nah, it's galaxies away. You can't spot it from here"

"How's it called?"

"What, my planet?"

"Yes"

"It's called Maine"

Richie held his breath. "Oh. Galaxies away, indeed"

"Yes, I told you"

"Why did you come back, then? Back to me. Only in need of a blanket to lay on?"

"I was with Bill on the phone. I think... I think he was right. I needed to run away. To be myself, just for once. Do something crazy, you know"

Richie turned to face him. "Remind me to thank Bill, it sounds like he did me a favour"

Eddie smiled "I will" he said, then breathed deeply. "And what about your parents? Do they know you're here?"

"Well, yes. They bought me this hoodie for the occasion. And they trust Stan, they'll send me anywhere if they know he'll be there. He's not only my best friend, he's my ex too" Richie whispered, he didn't want Stanley to know he was talking about him. The boy looked focused on Mike, he wasn't paying attention to them, so he relaxed a bit.

"I could tell"

"Really? I told you, you're smart"

"Maybe I really am" he wondered, and the alarm on his phone started ringing. Eddie took the antibiotics from his pocket and swallowed two white pills.

"Do you mind if I smoke another one?"

"Would you do it if I say I do?"

"Of course not. I'm not an asshole"

"I don't mind, then" Eddie smiled.

Richie lighted one cigarette and inhaled some smoke, then exhaled it.

"Why don't you try one? You told you wanted to do something crazy"

"In my planet they're poisonous, I fear. And I have a breathing condition, I really can't, it could kill me"

"That would be a shame. I won't push it"

"Besides, I may do something else. Something even crazier, perhaps" Eddie said, looking at the other's lips.

"Like what, for example?"

"If you put that shit away from your mouth maybe I'll show you"

Richie's eyes widened. "You sure know how to make a man quit smoking, don't you?" he said softly, dropping the cigarette on the ground and rolling to the side to look at him in the eyes.

"Must be my alien powers"

"Truly must be" Richie whispered, as he leaned forward kissing him.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Eddie tasted the smoke in his mouth soon noticing he didn't mind at all. He kept his eyes shut. The other's lips were surprisingly sweet, and he felt a warm feeling rising from his chest.

Their lips parted a little but near enough to brush, it was too good to let go already.

"Wow. Never kissed an alien before. Hundred percent would recommend" Richie whispered.

"Really? I've never kissed a human, guess we're even then"

"I feel you're going to do it again soon" he added, and kissed him again, harder this time. Eddie parted his lips, letting him in.

They both moaned, and Eddie brought his hand to the back of Richie's neck, making him breathless, when they heard someone fake coughing next to them.

"Go get a room Richard, you're gross"

When they parted again, Eddie flushed and covered his face with his hands.

"You're a fucking cockblock, Uris"

"At least I don't make out in public like that!"

"It's called kissing, dipshit! Not my fault you can't do the first move with the new guy. Sorry, Mike"

The dark skinned boy embarrassingly looked away, as Stan's jaw dropped open. "You're insufferable!"

"No, _you_ are insufferable!"

"No, you..."

"You two were together, right? For a long time, I bet" the girl, Beverly, said smiling. She was really beautiful.

"Bev, dear, you can't just say things like that to people you don't know" Ben reasoned.

"It's fine Big Ben, she's right anyway" Richie said annoyingly.

"I don't even know how I managed to bear your presence at the time" Stanley hissed.

"Well, you managed to bear my presence for two years, so..."

"If you say one more word Richard I swear to God..." he suddenly stopped, Mike had gently put an hand on his leg.

"It's okay Stanley, I don't mind. I like you too"

The boy flushed bright. "You... you do what?" he said in an high pitched voice.

"Thank me later Staniel" Richie snorted, "and now leave me alone, I've got better things to do right now"

He turned to face Eddie, cheeks still flushed, a smile hiding behind his left hand.

"You're beautiful" he said, caressing his cheek.

"Thanks. I think I like you"

"You better do because I seriously could fall in love this time, Eds"

"How could you say it? You don't know me at all"

"I don't know. I just do. I was looking for someone like you all my life, I suppose" he said, with a fond look on his face. One second later he smirked again. "I'm an alien hunter after all. You're an alien. We're made for eachother"

Eddie sighed. "This could never work, Richie. You live here in Nevada, right?"

The other one nodded.

"See? It's too far. There's no way this could ever work"

"I would travel straight up to outer space to see you, Eds"

"I somehow know you would, but you can't"  
Richie closed his eyes and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Let's not think about that tonight, please. I just want to be here with you for a while. Do you think you could do that for me?"

The other leaned into the touch, smiling sadly. "I can totally do that for you" he answered, ghosting a kiss on his lips.  
  


They fell asleep like that, lulled by the low chat of the hundreds of people around them, and the occasionally shouted slogans directed to the military base, softly kissing tangled together on the blanket, like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately, there was.

When Richie opened his eyes, almost everybody in the valley was still asleep. He looked at Eddie who was snoring softly, still entangled with him, and smiled fondly at the sight. He slowly freed himself without waking him up and stretched. Next to him, Mike and Stan were still sitting close, they probably didn't sleep at all, but they were kissing.

"Fucking finally" he muttered yawning, and the two tensed, suddenly aware that an annoying someone was looking at them. Ben and Beverly were sleeping holding hands not too far from them.

"Shut the fuck up, Tozier" Stanley mindlessly replied, still busy on Mike's lips.

Eddie began muttering nonsense, slowly waking up. He rubbed his eyes, yawning deeply. Richie chuckled.

"Morning, my Eds" he said, brushing a kiss on his forehead.

"G'd m'rnng" he replied, still half asleep.

"You know, if you keep being this cute you're gonna give me a stroke"

Eddie smiled, opening one eye and shooting him a look.

"Oh, shut up already" he said, but he didn't look mad at all. He lazily went to check his phone, but as soon as he unlocked the screen he jumped up on his feet, gulping in surprise.

"What the hell?" Beverly complained in his sleep at the sudden noise, squeezing Ben's hand.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" it was seven thirty in the morning, meaning it should be ten thirty in Derry. He looked at the phone, breathless.

** _22 missed calls from Ma_ **

** _8 missed calls from Big Bill_ **

** _54 unread messages_ **

"Oh, fuck. Oh _fuck_"

He reached for his aspirator and breathed twice, he was on the verge of tears.

"Just shut the fuck up, it's seven am, you know?" Someone he didn't know yelled from behind.

"Eds, what's wrong? What happened?" Richie said worryingly, but he was already calling Bill.

_"E-eddie, I'm sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry..."_

"What happened? Bill what the fuck happened?"

_"__S-someone_ _fil-filmed__ you. The-there's a __vid-__ there's a __vid-__ a video on __f-facebook_ _Ed-Eddie__ I'm..."_

"A video? What kind of video?"

_"__Your-your__ mum __c-called__ me __a-and__ said __she-she__ knew __y-you__ weren't __w-with_ _m-me__. __S-she_ _s-aid__ a __f-friend__ texted __h-her_ _s-she_ _s-sa-saw__ a video on Facebook __sh__-showing__ y-you in __Ne-nevada__ sleeping __with-__ sleeping with a __b-boy__. It's a big __e-event__ someone __pro-prob-probably__ just wanted __t-to__ show his fr-friends where he __w-was__ and __a-accident-__entally__ filmed y-you"_

"Oh my God. Oh my God. She's gonna kill me. I won't see the sun ever again. She's homophobic, she's gonna send me to a gay rehab or such bullshit, she will. Bill, please, what do I do? Oh my God I can't breathe" he inhaled from the aspirator again.

_"__D-don't_ _p-panic__ Eddie __p-please__"_

"Don't tell me not to panic this is all your fault!" Eddie shouted, making other people complain loudly. "I'm gonna pass out. I'm gonna..."

He hanged up, his legs weak. Richie hold him, his hand on his back, Eddie hadn't even noticed he stood up.

"Hey Eds, just breath. Tell us what happened, we'll sort it out" he said, exchanging with Mike and Stan a worried look. Beverly and Ben were now fully awake too, and kept looking at him in confusion.

"She saw us, she saw me, some idiot... some idiot filmed us and posted the video on Facebook and a friend of her told her"

"Fuck" Richie whispered.

"Nobody is going to rehab. We'll help you" Beverly said, and Ben nodded.

"How?" Eddie asked, his voice weak.

"_Any_how. Damn, anyhow, really" Richie answered, gently rubbing his back.

"You can't help me. No one can" he said, in a low voice.

"Bullshit. Here me out" Stanley said, "follow our advices and nothing's gonna happen to you. Okay?"

Eddie nodded hesitantly.

"Listen to him babe, Stanley can be really smart when he wants to" Richie whispered in his hear, then kissing his cheek.

"Call your friend, the one that was covering you. Ask him if you can stay at his place tonight. He'll say yes"

"I can't ask something like that..."

"You will. Your mother doesn't know when your flight will land and where so she won't be able go pick you up at the airport. Tell your friend to come, with his parents maybe. Do you have a father?"

"D-dead"

"Okay, so you can't go stay with him. I guess you'll have to settle down at your friend's place for a while"

"I'm not..."

"What can you do?"

"What?"

"What can you do? You'll need a job! Do you still go to highschool?"

He shook his head. "Graduated this year. And I can't do a damn thing, I'm basically useless"

"Nobody's useless" Mike said, softly.

"I am"

"Try again, Eds. I know there must be something you're good at. I'm sure" Richie said, slowly caressing his hair.

"I'm good with engines, carburetors and things like that. I'm good fixing them up" he finally admitted.

"See? There's a lot you could do with that" Beverly said condescendingly.

"I guess so" he whispered.

"How old are you?" Stan asked.

"Eighteen"

"Perfect! She can't force you to come home, then!"

"Really? And what if she calls the police?"

"They can't do anything if you're already eighteen. Trust me"

"Okay. Thanks guys" he muttered.

"Anytime, Eddie" Mike replied.

"You got this, buddy" Ben said, smiling. They talked about this for a while, Eddie sitting on Richie's lap while he was silently tangling his hair. The people around them started waking up, and the buses were starting to attract more and more people inside.

"I... I guess I've to go now" Eddie whispered, and Richie nodded. The others silently agreed to leave them alone, and focused back on eachother. Richie and Eddie stood up and started walking to the shuttle, as slow as possible.

"The bus is gonna take you back to your space ship?"

"Seems like it"

"Give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

He obliged, and saw the boy typing something on the screen.

"Richie..."

"That's my number. Please, call me"

"Richie I can't..."

"Even if you don't want, you know..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "Even if you think it's not going to work just text me if you need anything okay? Promise me"

"I can't promise something like that"

"Why? I can't make it if I don't know you'll be safe when you're home"

"I'm telling you now, I obviously won't be safe so you could just stop worrying"

"Please, don't say it. Don't say it, you'll be fine, I just need to know. I'm begging Eddie, please"

"I'll see what I can do. Is it okay like that?"

"It's not like I've a choice, do I?"

"No. I'm sorry"

Richie cupped his cheek and kissed him briefly on the lips. "You're braver than you think. Remember that"

"I hope you're right" he whispered, and kissed him again. It was a heated kiss, deep and desperate, like only a last kiss could ever be. It lasted long, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't possibly be enough anyway.

"Goodbye, Richie. Thanks for, well, everything. At least I got to be happy before... before..."

"No, thank _you. _Tonight was the best and weirdest thing that has ever happened to me"

"I feel the same. Goodbye" he whispered, getting on the bus.

"Please, be safe!" Richie yelled, as he was looking for an empty seat. Eddie smiled sadly through the bus window and waved his hand.

The bus left and Richie kept staring as it went, with an heavy heart. A hand on his shoulder made him tense for a moment.

"This time he really was different, huh?"

"Stan I'm... I'm..."

"I know, Rich. I'm sorry"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too. Always"

"How's Mike?"

"I like him. I really do. He's from Reno so I think I should see him again. What do you think?"

"I agree, you should. He seems a really sweet guy. You two match well"

The trip home was agonizing. Eddie refused to talk to his mother, keeping his phone shut.

Hours passed, and he felt more and more miserable. He didn't ask Bill to go pick him up and he certainly didn't plan to ask him to settle down. He knew he would have said yes, and that's exactly why he didn't want to. It would have been so selfish. He didn't want to go home though, so he was wondering what he was going to do.

_"I'll probably end up on the street" _he thought, feeling hot tears flowing from his eyes trough his cheeks, down his chin.

When he finally landed in Augusta, Bill was waiting for him outside the airport. Eddie frowned in confusion.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"D-don't be s-stupid, I-I'm here t-to bri-bring you h-home"

"I can't go home, my mom's gonna kill me, you know that"

"I-I'm here t-to br-br-bing y-you _home. _M-my home. Our-our home. Y-you're n-not going b-back to t-t-that wit-wit-tch"

"_Your_ home? Billy, I can't..."

"M-my p-par-rents are al-alr-ready with your m-mom, they're t-telling her ev-everyth-thing and t-taking your st-stuff. You don't-t have t-to s-see her if you d-don't want t-to"

"Bill, I..."

"I r-read she c-can't force y-you t-to go home, we-we're l-lucky you're al-already eighteen"

"Listen, I..."

"M-my p-parents adore you. Georgie is th-th-thrilled, you know how m-much he l-loves you. You c-can't say n-no Eddie, I-I won't let y-you"

"I won't be able to give you anything in return. I just can't"

"B-bullshit, you'll f-find a job wh-when you'll b-be able to. Y-you're my b-brother. I lo- I love y-you"

"I love you too, Big Bill"

They walked to the car in a comfortable silence, suddenly broken by Bill.

"I-I'm sorry f-for what happened. It's- it's my f-fault. T-truly s-sorry Eddie"

"It's not your fault, I was wrong. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You knew it was the best for me"

"B-but it w-wasn't. It w-was the worst, a-actually"

"At least now she knows" he replied as they got in the car.

"W-what the hell do you ha-have on the t-top of your h-head?"

Eddie tensed. He had already forgotten about the headband and the thought made him feel pain in his chest. He sighed. "Richie gave it to me. The boy I... you know"

"And y-you p-put it? You m-must really l-like him. Th-there's n-no w-way you would g-go around wi-with that d-damn thing on your h-head, oth-oth-otherwise"

"Yes. I really like him"

Silence filled the car again, when Eddie looked at his friend, grateful beyond words. "I can't believe you're doing this for me, Big Bill"

"Y-you have to un-under-nder-s-stand y-you're not al-alone, Eddie. I kn-know it's hard a-and I kn-know the d-damn witch k-keeps re-repeating you're useless and n-nobody cares ab-bout you but h-her, but th-hat's not t-true, it n-never was. P-please, it's t-time for you to b-be-believe this"

And Eddie believed. Bill had always had this power, people trusted him almost blindly.

Eddie trusted him, the teachers trusted him, his parents trusted him and Georgie, well, he'd jump off a cliff if Bill asked him. He had a strong sense of justice, he was brave and loyal and knew always what to do, no matter what. He had clear eyes, an honest smile and pale soft skin. No wonder why Eddie had been in love with him since fifth grade to basically the end of junior year.

When they parked, Bill's parents were still at Eddie's. They went out of the car, Eddie was shivering and breathing too fast.

"E-everything's gonna be okay. I g-got t-this"

"Thanks, Billy" he said with a weak smile.

When Bill opened the door, a twelve year old boy crushed Eddie in a strong hug. "Eddie! I heard you're my brother now!"

"Hey Denbrough junior! Happy to see me?" he laughed, hugging him back.

"I really am!"

"He-hey, what d-does all of t-that m-mean? I-I'm not enough for you a-anymore, Juh-georgie?" Bill joked, and the young boy pulled him in the hug with them too, smiling. For the first in a long time there in Derry, Eddie felt warm and welcomed.

_"Maybe all is really gonna be okay"_

Two weeks later, things were going pretty well. Eddie had found a job as trainee mechanic, while Bill wrote small horror tales for a local newspaper. Sonia Kaspbrak kept showing at the front door almost every day, but as the days kept passing she stayed less and less long. She had started sitting on a chair in the Denbrough's front garden for four hours the first day and was ending showing up, ringing the bell twice and leaving immediately after receiving no response.

It was a friday evening and Eddie was resting in Bill's room, well, _their_ room. Bill's parents have put a mattress on the floor where Bill slept, while Eddie used to sleep on Bill's bed.

Eddie complained every day about that, but his friend wouldn't let him sleep in the mattress, no matter how hard he pushed.

"For the last time William, I'm not calling him. No way" Eddie said harshly, staring at the ceiling.

"B-but why? You're t-talking about him e-every f-fucking second s-since you c-came b-back!"

"I'm not! I'm not at all! I barely mentioned him today!"

"R-really? R-really Edward? _Oh B-bill, what if I __ac__-accidentally b-bump into h-him one d-day? You __th__-think he'd re-recognise me? Y-you should ha-have met R-richie Billy, you-you'd have l-liked him so m-much! Where's my h-headband, B-bill? W-what if I see R-richie and he g-gets to kn-know I l-lost it? He __wou__-would be m-mad about it, w-wouldn't he_?"

"I... did I really say those things?"

"Yes, you d-did! I c-can't b-believe you d-didn't c-call him yet!"

"I told you Bill, I can't. Now please, stop it!"

"And w-why the hell c-can't you?"

"Because it hurts! It fucking hurts, okay? I already miss him like that, I can't bear hearing from him without being able to see him. I want to forget about him, that's all"

"W-wow" Bill whispered. "I think y-you're in l-love"

"Don't be ridiculous. I only met him once"

"W-well, it w-was en-nough, ap-parently. Now I'm g-gonna go d-downstairs to t-tease Juh-georgie about s-something random and you-you-you'll call him. And y-you'll tell him y-you're going ov-ver to see him"

"I'm gonna _what_?"

"I c-can't s-stand you t-talking about him a-anymore. You're g-gonna call him and t-tell him you're v-visiting. You do w-work now, y-you have a f-free weekend, you have mo-money, you are go-go-going. P-period. N-now s-sort your bu-bullshit or I'm s-seriously g-going to lose it" he finished, getting up and slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck" Eddie muttered, looking helplessly at his phone.

_"I have a job. I got money. I don't have a overprotective mom anymore. Maybe I really should go" _he thought, and unlocked the screen.

_"That's crazy. We only met once. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? What if for him it was just kind of a one night stand? What if he has already forgotten about me? Probably__ he did" _he looked for his number and found it. Richie had saved it under the name **_sexy alien hunter_** 👽. Eddie rolled his eyes, smiling.

_"N-now s-sort your bu-bullshit or I'm s-seriously g-going to lose it_ _"_

"Okay. You're a free man, Edward. The worst that could happen is that he says no. And you're not gonna see him again anyway. No embarrassment. No anything" he breathed heavily and dialed the number.

Ten seconds later and he heard a familiar voice at the other end of the call.

_"Richie Tozier, how can I help you?"_

"Richie. It's Eddie. I..."

_"Eddie?"_ he whispered. _"Eddie! Eddie, oh my God! It's been two whole weeks! You're alive! You're okay! You called! I can't believe it!"_ he shouted, so loud Eddie had to pull the phone away from the ear. He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I called"

_"Stanley! Stanley, it's Eddie! Stan!"_

_"I heard you, _ _dickface_ _. I'm not fucking deaf"_

"Say hi to him Rich, please!"

_"No I won't, I want to talk with you first. I'm so happy you called, I was so worried, we all were. I was scared your mother got you, that I wouldn't be able to hear from you again"_

"I'm okay. I've a lot to explain, but I wanted to ask you something first"

_"Yes!"_

"Yes what? You don't even know what I'm asking!"

_"Yes! Travel cross the galaxies just to see you? Yes! Talk to you all night long? Yes! Marry you? Yes! Move in with you? Yes! Have some phone sex? Hell, bloody yes!"_

_"You suck Rich, oh my God!"_

_"Shush, Stan!" _Eddie heard him hiss._ "I would say yes to anything from you, I'm so glad you called, seriously"_

"You really are weird, Richie" Eddie laughed. "I was wondering... may I come over? Just for a few days. I found a job and I..."

_"Come over? When? Now?"_

"Well, not now obviously..."

_"Why not?"_

"Because I've a job, and I have to buy the tickets, and..."

_"Then do it! Buy them! Or I'll do it, if you can't right now! I'm free!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll buy them right now, if that's a yes"

_"If that's a yes? Did he seriously ask that? Jesus"_

_"Why don't you fuck off Stanley? Don't you have a house to go back to? Of course it's a yes babe, I told you it was gonna be a yes anyway"_

"I really want to see you again, Rich"

_"Me too, babe. Me too. And we will, soon"_

"Yes. Everything's gonna be okay this time"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now that you probably lost some of your intelligence after reading this, let me know what you think about it ~ 
> 
> Ily


End file.
